Want
by fanfic.addicted01
Summary: I had this strong feeling I need to do this one-shot. So I obeyed ;) Yes, Newt and Zera again, I just love them too much. Alert: adult theme and strong language together in this one :)


**Hello dear readers :) I know I said there will be no new chapter or story until January, but some day ago something clicked inside of me... and bamm! I had the feeling I really-really need to write some kind of dirty fanfiction. There was a while I wrote stuff like that but I still hope it is good and...well... you know... enjoyable ;D Yeah, I used Zera and Newt again. I just never get bored with these two 3**

**Warnings: strong language and sexual theme. Grammar mistakes that I couldn't detect. Maybe it is time for a beta reader...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The night was calm in the Glade. Not a sound could be heard just simple, calm breathing and the fire's noise. Everybody was deeply asleep by that time. The girls were sleeping one side of the Glade in a building which had a roof, but no walls. Fire was in the middle, around it hammocks hanged from the roof. As a Keeper and co-leader Zera had the right for a proper bed, but she preferred this way. She slept in a hammock in the opening with her fellow Runners and Gladers. In this way, she still felt she was a part of their community. Right now, she was sleeping, faced the fire and the heat in the cold night, her blanket covered her fully. Around her the others were motionless too; maybe somebody mumbled in her dream or snored a little. Grasshoppers were chirping in the grass, everything was peaceful just before another crazy day in the Maze.<p>

Zera loved when they slept inside and not running outside. First of all: she could sleep. The second: she loved to be around the others as much as she could. Otherwise she just wanted to give up. She dreamed something. It was a good dream but Zera couldn't catch it to remember on the following morning, but she was totally relaxed now. A nice, resting long night sleep instead of the usually nightmares was pleasurable. But something bothered her. Slowly her senses started to nudge her. _"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" _But she didn't want to, moaned and tried to shake off the feeling with moving in the hammock a little. What was her dream about? It was such a nice dream, if she could pick up the line she could slide back into it... But hell no, what again? "_Wake up, wake up, WAKE UP!"_

Slowly Zera opened her eyes and blinked. They wanted to close again, but something wasn't right. Somebody was in her hammock, right behind her and lightly touched her skin and made little circles on it. She instantly panicked and tried to jump out, but a strong arm circled around her waist and held her back. As she fell back the other person sit up a little and pinned her down with its weight and the other hand covered her mouth. Zera tried to resist, but she was half asleep, her attacker defeated her easily. Well, there goes her fearless and unconquerable Griever Hunter reputation... as her mind cleared a little from the sleepiness she could identify her attacker.

"_Newt?!"_

And yes, that was him. The orange light painted his figure. He sat on top of her with that infuriating smirk on his face. She expected he let her go now, but never loosened on his grip. Instead of that Newt leaned down to her ear and whispered into it:

"You are finally awake. I thought I can never wake you up."

"_What the hell?"_ Zera was totally clueless. What happened? Is something wrong? Somebody needs help? Is it the Grievers? Or the Creators? She struggled again, but Newt was too strong for her. She was able to compete with most of the boys, but well they were still boys. More muscle, more strength.

"No, love, you are not going anywhere. And I won't let you speak only if I am fully sure you are able to stay silent. We are not want to wake up all of your friends, aren't we?"

Zera watched him and slowly started to understand. His tone. The sparkle in his eyes. This wasn't about emergency. There weren't danger anywhere... in the others case after all.

Newt watched her, as she relaxed after the first shock. He smiled and then let her mouth go, just to be able to whisper his words on her lips.

"That's my girl..." and with that he kissed her forcefully. Zera didn't even have the time to react. The Newt she knew was nowhere to be found. The Newt who was above her was a hungry predator and he wanted her. This should be startling her maybe... But instead of that she kissed him back. Not if she had any other choice.

They shared a kiss before this one too, but that was gentle and sweet. This time he was raw and dominant and Zera loved it. She had a strong personality and Newt had a strong personality too, but while she was inpatient and fiery, he was calm and silent. Sometimes Zera didn't even know how they ended together. And now he was the ruler and she was the one who obeyed.

As his kisses grew hunger and hunger so did his hands too. Newt literally grabbed her, pulled up her shirt with one rushed move, just to touch her skin. Left her mouth, went down to her neck and first he kissed it, slightly licked her skin, then bit it. Zera gasped with a half loud moan. Newt leaned down and hushed her.

"Quiet darling. They are still asleep."

"This will leave a mark you prick."

"That is your problem not mine." he gave her an evil smile then returned to her neck. Zera tried to say her opinion about this, and started to push him aside, but as soon as Newt felt the pushing he grabbed her wrists firmly and pinned them down. She hissed as he licked her collarbone. He was such a tease! Why the hell he had to do this with her? Sneaking into her hammock in the middle of the night, woke her up and be like that. It was crazy! What if the others wake up and find them in this situation? That would be awkward... but in the same time it was so exciting. She freed her hands or Newt let her go – Zera didn't care about that – and in the next time she grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her with one forceful move.

„I am so fucking tired of your little games Newt." she snarled.

„No, you are not."

He was right and they both knew it. This time Zera was the one, who attacked him with a painfully kiss. She was rough and soon she could taste blood on her tongue. Neither of them bothered about it. His hand touched her side again, and it was slipping down and down slowly. Zera used one really old and loosened cotton trousers as sleeping pants. Newt stopped when he reached it, broke the kiss between them and looked into her eyes.

"You said you have enough of my games... let's be more serious here then."

"Newt..." she started but his hand was already gone under the fabric. Soon she felt his long fingers between her thighs and after that, one of them slipped inside her. Zera gulped a big amount of air and then breathed it out.

"Fuck..."

He laughed softly into her neck. Felt how her body stiffen and pressed against his. Her breathing started to be hard and her voice became louder and louder as Zera moaned various things; his name, some kind of swearing or just gave some kind of sound. He kissed her again to keep her quiet, but Newt hardly restrained himself too. Her body, her sounds, her sight under him, how she enjoyed what he did with her... his senses were on fire as well. Newt wanted much more, so much more right then and there. He almost saw how he teases her a little more, then pulls his finger out, literally rips off her trouser and fuck her senseless until she screams his name loudly again and again. Right now he couldn't do that. But someday... someday he will.

Newt could do this with her forever, but they were not alone and the night wasn't endless. Quickened his pace and gave more pleasure to her. She was almost there, just a little more...

"Let it go now, sweetheart." whispered to her in a deep, husky voice. And she did. Zera freeze for a moment, every muscles of her were in almost painfully tense. She slightly lifted Newt too as he lay on top of her. He covered her mouth again to soften her loud cry. After a moment or two it was over, she collapsed, panted if she just ran around the whole Maze with full speed – what she definitely did in the past or close enough to that. Newt put his chin on her chest and looked at her, grinned and waited for Zera to open her eyes again. He felt her heartbeating; it was like it wanted to jump out from her ribcage. Slowly it returned to its normal speed, she took a big breath, opened her eyes and looked down at him.

"Don't look at me like that you fucking shank!" she lightly hit his shoulder "Are you out of your mind?"

"Oh, slim it girl, I know you loved it." he smiled at her. Newt knew Zera wasn't really mad at him. She could perfectly express when she was truly angry.

She smiled than lift her hand and run her fingers through his hair. Newt knew her too well. He closed his eyes for a moment then got on his hands and knees, and climbed to her.

"I have to go now, the others will awake soon."

"Ugh, I really want you to stay. Just a little more? Please?"

"Darling, if I stay I will be the one, who wants a 'little more'." he answered as he pressed himself to her. Zera hissed again as she felt the hot hardness was pressed against her groin. As she looked in his dark eyes and he looked back in hers, Zera knew; staying wouldn't be a good idea. Because she let him to do with her what he wanted to do.

"That's why I have to go."

She nodded.

"Later then."

"Later. And sorry because I woke you up."

Zera laughed. "No, you don't."

"No, not really."

Zera smiled at that and watched as he climbed out from her hammock. She sighed and turned on her stomach. Hell, she really needed a shower. There goes the chance of some sleeping...

"Prick." Zera murmured and smiled as she got up and headed toward the girls' bathroom. This will be a really long day.


End file.
